


The Guardian's Guradian

by rosesarecrimson



Category: Fanpro
Genre: Companion to Zero!0064, Evil God 0018, Gen, Good God 0000, Parent-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarecrimson/pseuds/rosesarecrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’ll wait, and make the best of things, and put faith on the ocean waves and a bunch of bottles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian's Guradian

Today made one hundred. 0064 quietly marked down the new arrivals on her chart, using the quick snapshots that 0026 had been kind enough to take for her to fill in the necessary blanks.

“Well,” she thought to herself, “one hundred once Zero gets back.”

She glanced out the window of her office. Zero had made sure to give her the best view in the city - a necessity given the role ze had assigned her. The barrier shone bright, as strong as the day Zero had made it. The small girl lifted herself up to the windowsill, and gracefully stepped off.

0064’s wings were useless - a decoration piece to her species, with no practical ability. But she flew above the city anyway. One of the many powers Zero had granted her the day that ze took her in, and her personal favorite.

The sky was unusually clear tonight - it seemed the city’s flying denizens were busy elsewhere.

She was proven wrong two seconds later, when 0044 descended rapidly past her on a flying discus, apologizing madly to 0012 for reasons probably related to the fact that half the blood in his body had apparently come out of his nose, and the rest was rapidly following. 0064 sighed and sent a quick spell after them to make sure 0012 didn’t die, and continued on to her destination.

The barrier was very close to transparent - if it weren’t for a slight yellow twinge in the air and the unmistakable presence of Zero’s power, 0064 could almost believe that the city wasn’t a refuge.

She could give herself a moment to believe that 0018 hadn’t destroyed the homes of many of the city’s denizens. That Zero was merely out on one of hir errands, and would return when ze had said ze would. 0064 rapidly shok her head, banishing the distractions and returning to the task that had brought her here. 

She pulled a letter out of her pocket, with nothing but two names written on it in crisp, neat handwriting. There wasn’t really a point in addresses - she shouldn’t put her location down, in case the letter didn’t find its way to its recipient, and the recipient knew perfectly well where to find her.

She held the letter in her hands, focusing on the charm she had seen Zero perform - one she should be able to perform, although she had never done so until now. It took a good bit of focus and sputtering and a bit of begging and pleading, but eventually a light yellow glow surrounded the letter, now hovering a few centimeters above her hands.

0064 cautiously moved her hands out - the letter remained still. Which meant it worked, right?

“Only one way to find out,” she whispered to herself. 0064 poked the letter lightly. It began to move - not very fast, but it moved. The winged girl bit her lip as the letter approached the barrier.

It passed through like there had been nothing but air.

0064 let out a sigh of relief as she watched her letter float away into space, never slowing down, until it was out of her sight.


End file.
